Account
by Spartan-938
Summary: This was ment to be posted in Previews on April 1st. It woulda been moved to a seprate area for content reasons anyway. Warning, Conains Languge, violence, and sexual refrences. Sanity is a gift most of us take for granted.


First Person Account #NUMBER AND DATA UNACCESABLE TO USERS WITHOUT PROPER CODES

First Person Account #NUMBER AND DATA UNACCESABLE TO USERS WITHOUT PROPER CODES

:Input

Login:

Password:

Name:

Rank: RECLAIMER

(WARNING FILES ARE CURRUPTED ONLT THE DATA THAT CAN BE READ WILL BE SHOWN

:\

This is what could be my final thoughts. I am typing these into a computer we brought of the Pelican. God almighty…no, what god is there? What god could possibly create these things with honrable intentions. Infact, what god could allow this to happen. Surley the almighty could make some devine intervention at any time during this war, BUT NO! HE JUST DAMN CAN'T! I can't believe the words I'm typing myself. I first want you to know I was scared. I was drunk a lot, and so were the others. God rest their souls. Also, I've uploaded entries from my portable computers journal. I'm no techie though, can't gurentee they'll all show up in the right places.

lieve it! I mean what was it? We burned the body. We couldn't risk infection on our part.

It had been lost in slip

The next day we had managed to pry open the officers club door. Ha, never seen such delicous drinks. We partyied hard that night. The empty echoes of the ship were no longer feared by us, for now we had good old mind erasing booze!

Oh god. Oh god how could Jason!? He raped two marines! Of course they were greenhorns, still privates, and he was a Lieutenant but what the hell. When we had all fallen asleep last night Jason had dragged Privates Hawkes and Cross into some Officaer barracks near by. Gagged em, tied them up, and had fun. God. Hawkes is about twenty-seven but Cross is only twenty! Jesus whats wrong with him! We can't find him. We know he's still on the ship but we cannot find him. Cross is broken. She won't sleep. She starts crying suddenly every now and then. Poor girl. When I find this sick bastard, I'll toss him out the airlock!

We found the sniveling bastard. Ha, he was hiding in another officer barracks. But he didn't look so good. I mean he looked real bad. Worse than we thought he woulda. He actually begged us to put him down. Cross came forward and made a suggestion. We tied that bastard up to a chair by a table in the club. He ate, drank slept, but never talked. Only cried and asked for the bullet. Hawkes…strong girl. She actually slapped me when I suggested we beat him for answers. She said that we should just wait.

Searched the armory again, I don't know what Jason was

space. We boarded it

He cracked. Once again I address my firm belief that I was scared and somewhat drunk. I don't remember exactly what he said, but my journal entry on it is not as accurate sounding as what I'm typing now. He had fled after he was done with Hawkes. Heh, she had actually woken up during and gave him a good socking with an arm she wriggled free. He ran around in a daze for a while trying to figure out what to do. Claimed he found, get this, a stowaway. He was angry, and in a drunken rage. He shouted for the stowaway to leave, it was his hiding spot. The Stowaway moved around and the lights of armory twelve came on. He claims he not only wet himself but broke down and cried.

Damn. He wants me to go search the armory again. I told him, if it was empty the first time, then after locking it should still be empty.

A third time. Now I am getting mad. He wants me to look in the armory a third foxtroten time. Heh. Can't believe I'm trying to lax of swearing at a time like this. Fine. I'll look again, as long as I don't have to baby Cross tonight again.

Am…I sane? I looked for the third time. Found, get this, blood. Greenish, yellowish, blood. Mixxed with a little red. I made the call on the radio. Every one of us, well sept Jason of course, had a gun and was searching the armory. Hawkes watched Jason. Watched him good. While looking about she kept saying how she had been wanting to save herself for some guy named Lance. Guess she was trying to make Jason guilty.

I had spotted movement just barley in my parif. Blood, green, dripping from above me. I looked up and saw it. A marine. looked like something from a horror novel or something. His face bent to the left but looked sad, yet, well enough aware of my presence. I gasped trying to speak but then strained as if in pain as it attacked me.

Took it

After we bruned it we decided it was time we make a plan. We had moved our little group into the ships control room. Jason was now less frightened but more depressed. He had been hoping to be shot, not have to live with the guilt of the crime he commited. We liked the little room. We had all power transferred to the control room and tried to find where we were.

That little bitch Cross…I'm getting sick of her. She keeps sticking near me now. What am I her dad? Guess she got pretty tramatized about the whole rape thing. I guess in the nights I trade to comfert her she grew attached to me. But man can she be annoying.

That night we sat and stared out into space with the lights off. We began telling stories and jokes, and then even played some games. We forgot our fear and our woes. But then we realized something as we looked into space. Well at least I realized it and made everyone else realize it when I said "How do you think the war is going?". Our joy died there.

We woke up around the same time. It wasn't until Hawkes woke up we figured out why there was a bit more space in the room.

Only about ten minutes ago we opened the Airlock and Jason flew out there in the ODST survival suit we gave him. We gave him a good pistol with one round. Right against his helmet it could go through either the visor or the sides and come out right through the other head. But hell, it'd suck if he botched it.

Still can't find Cross.

I'm going insane, I know it.

That bitch. She keeps bothering me. Everynight I hear her crying and cheer her up.

This morning I woke up, at some rations and cried. Cross has been missing for a week. Yet everynight I was waking up and cheering her up. But how? We locked down the bridge every night, and we always stayed together roaming the ship. I know they havn't been dreams, cause I always stub my damn toe on something cause of the darkness. One time Hawkes even asked was I was walking around the previous night and swear cause of my toe. Heck was there ever a Private Cross, or a Lieutenant Jason Keiling? I'll ask Hawkes.

We had docked the fighter with the ship. After going through the portal we had

Hawkes tells me I'm an idiot for fogetting the events that have happened. Jasons execution, his crime. We ate breakfest in scilence. The others are worried. Seems like me and Hawkes are becoming even more important in our group. Don't know why though. Maybe cause we seem more collect.

ross says someone is taking the liqour. Who is? Why?

I fainted today. I threw up on the floor and fell in it, right there on the bridge with the others. Woke up with Hawkes standing over me looked frightened. I did not know where I was. "Med bay," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You fainted when you saw Jason."

I still remember the taste of the vomit. I remember the thud my head made on the ground. I remember Hawkes helping me up from the bed. I still remember Jason, or what was left of him. Just threw up, I don't wanna explain it or keep remembering it. Just believe me when I say that I have never seen such a horrible thing. I don't wanna ever again. It was worse than the monster Jason had had us kill. Threw up again. Just remember, this was an explosivly decompresed corpse that was frozen, with a bullet in it's malformed head. Again with throwing up.

Found Cross today. She's been hiding in the Officers club, watching old holovids and sleeping a lot. Been working out too. We told her she didn't need to tell us what had happened to cause her to run. Hell her tears and screams made it clear enough to us. Plus the state of the room when we had found Jason that morning was practilly shouting what had occurred. We informed her of Jason's fate. She seemed okay with it. Of course to her, Jason's fate was he said how sorry he was and shot himself. Me and Hawkes…Nina, vowed to never tell her the truth.

Today we finally met wits end. We saw we were in close proximity to energy sources. We guided the ship as best we could, decided to just get into the cryo pods and wing it.

I had woke up about…I'd say a week later or something in a beautiful valley, the ship, mysetriously sresting in a giant canyon a couple clicks away from the valley. Three Pelicans and an Albatross made our camp. I got off the bed and walked outside the Pelican. The sun hurt my eyes a little. I covered the sun with my open palm and looked into the sky. A giant curve, with oceans and continents rested on it. That's what I saw, so far up in the sky.

ALL OTHER DATA LOST, PLEASE HAVE TECHNICIAN OR CERTIFIED A.I ATTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T

T

T

T

T

5498676#&(+5+95565+9+)&)98326364&56&5456'745754745

CRITICAL ERROR MADE

--

I meant to post this on April 1st. Hardly any mistakes made while typing have been edited for more of a sense of realism. While this is a preview, is it a preview for Tales of Union, or something else all together…


End file.
